dragons_of_arconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Taking Refuge
Sadron had spent twenty years of his life waiting for the day he could liberate his love from the clutches of her father. Twenty long years he had dedicated himself to mastering the one thing that would win him his bride: Archery. And won her he had. As the pair sprinted through Lor’drassil, the commoners who lived on the lower level saluted Sadron and Eiliandis as they passed. One or two tried to run after them, but were stopped. Many remembered the old kingdom as a time of peace and prosperity, despite what the Order of Valadhiel preached. As Sadron reached the entrance to his secret refuge, he turned to the mass of commoners who had followed him and protected him from the few believers among them. “My friends, the days of the old kingdom will be restored, in one week’s time I shall wed my lovely bride and free my people from oppression. Then we can focus on the Dark Elves…You have my thanks for your protection, farewell!” as he finished his speech, Sadron threw something onto the soft grass he and his future bride stood upon. The two were enveloped in an almost holy light, and whisked away to the renegade’s stronghold. “Hail King Sadron!” voices rang out as the two lovers appeared within the refuge. The group that greeted them saluted the pair in the traditional elven way, one horizontal palm over their forehead, eyes looking directly into theirs. Sadron looked at his followers and beamed, greeting each of them one by one. For the past two decades, these people had been fighting the order in every way they could. The police force of Lor’drassil always got a kick out of their pranks and anti-order propaganda, and since the renegades never did anything that was actually against the laws of the city, they weren’t hunted down. Even if they had been criminals, and a few of them were, it was impossible to tell who supported the old kingdom and who did not. At one point, each of them had had to praise the nonexistent goddess of the forest to keep their cover. Now however, they would finally have their chance to save their way of life. The new king had finally won the princess, and what was more was that it was legal. One way or another, the old line would return, and these renegades were overjoyed. That night, they each introduced themselves to the princess, eager to know their future queen. Eiliandis was known for her grace however, unlike her mother, she treated her subjects with kindness. She did the same with these renegades, going as far as suggesting they become part of the royal guard. Once the evening’s meal was served, Sadron quietly went over the possible moves the order would try to make or set up. The return of the Locien line had no doubt reached their ears, and he had a feeling they would try to part him from his bride to be. He refused to let that happen, and he hoped the people of the kingdom would support him.